


Roadside

by Gravitynfalls



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls
Summary: When the party is actually over but you want to have some more fun with Billy. On the way home.





	Roadside

<span;>

It started out as a simple party at one of Bill’s friend’s place. Everyone seemed to have fun, chatting over a loud music. Your boyfriend, Bill, stood next to you, he held a beer bottle in his hand, the other hand thrown around your waist like it belonged there. You both laughed at some joke that your friend had remembered. At any other time the joke wouldn’t be that funny, but alcohol did the trick. Bill knew he had to drive you back home later so he made sure not to drink too much.

The music cranked so loud making everyone unconsciously swaying to the rhythm. He looked at you while the host of the party kept entertaining the guests, and gave a kiss on your cheek. “Are you having fun?” Bill asked softly.

“Mmhm.” You giggled, tucking your hair behind your ear. As he was about to kiss you properly, his friend appeared out of nowhere, one arm draped across Bill’s shoulder, pulling him to the side.

“Sorry, Y/n. We really need your Pennywise right now. I’ll bring him back.” The guy nearly dropped the glass of whiskey on the rug, that had seen so many dancing shoes, as he spoke. You groaned not wanting to let Bill go.

“Let the boys go. We’ll have fun too.” You felt a hand on your shoulder as the girl, that Bill introduced you to earlier that evening, smiled to you. They were all Bill’s friends and you hardly knew them by their names.

“I’ll be right back.” Bill shouted as his friend dragged him out of the room before he could finish the sentence.

It was short July darkness. The sun dipped lower in the sky. Air became cooler or so it seemed to you when you had a few more drinks in Bill’s absence. You laughed with your new friends, your hazy chatter could be heard over the roar of music. Bill noticed you and came over right when you laughed heartily, which made him smile.

“Hey.” He leaned down and kissed your temple. You looked up at him and smiled as he kissed you sweetly. “Let’s go already.”

“But, Bill, it is just the beginning.” You pouted. 

The sight of you was so adorable he was willing to do anything you’d ask him to do. “Come on, Y/n. It’s late.” He said when you stood up, turning to face him.

“Is your hair wet?” You raised your brow, your smirk remaining and ran your fingers through his hair as his green eyes fixated on you.

“Yeah, we jumped into the pool,” he laughed.

“I didn’t know there was a pool.” You reached for your handbag on the couch before straightening up.

“We neither.” He observed taking your hand in his and making his way towards the exit. You pushed your way through the crowd, saying goodbye to familiar faces on your way. The music escaping from every open window, it reminded now a wild party as the number of people doubled, making it hard to move further. Finally, you went outside, and once you were in the car, you buckled your seatbelt, resting your head against the headrest.

You felt dizzy, the ringing in your ear started to fade away. Your eyes focused on Bill in the driver’s seat, he seemed so much more beautiful from where you looked at him. As you watched him, your imagination bringing up half a dozen scenes you wanted to act out. You fumbled at the hem of your red sundress, riding up your thighs, the dress clutching your body in a way that was sexy and also cute.

Your other hand reached to the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in his semi-wet hair. He looked at you. “What?” He asked out of curiosity, it surprised you that he hadn’t suggested it yet.

When you smiled a wicked grin appeared on his face, the one that made everyone think of him with a hint of dread at the thought of the crazy clown, but made your knees go weak.

You both leaned in until there was no space left between you and pressed your lips, a kiss was wet and passionate. Bringing your hands to his face, you started leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses over his jaw. You know the feeling when the kiss is just not enough to show how much you love the person? None of it was enough. You craved _more_.

“Shit,” he cursed, his breathing had suddenly got ragged. His hands making way to your shoulders and squeezing them softly. “What are you doing?”

You sucked on his skin when you reached his neck. “What adults do, Billy.” His fingers traveled from your arms to your sides.

“We can do it in your room. As we always do.” He gulped, clearly fighting the urge to give in.

“We’ll have to wait till my parents are asleep. Guess what, I can’t wait,” it was then you decided to push back your hesitation when his hands suddenly gripped your arms so tightly, stopping you.

“I promised your parents you’d be home by midnight.”

“Perfect timing to remember my parents.” You rolled your eyes, pulling back and adjusting in your seat.

“Don’t be so stubborn, babygirl.” He said, a cocky smirk on his face, starting the car.

You said nothing for a good few minutes. An idea popped in your head, you knew what you were about to do wasn’t a good idea, but you were too horny you couldn’t help yourself.

Pushing the armrest upward, you leaned over and found his ear, sucking and biting behind his ear as you unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. You reached your hand into his boxers and wrapped your hand around his cock, slowly stroking his length.

“Fuck, Y/n.” He chuckled, he was about to protest, but stopped himself when you slightly squeezed his shaft.

“Don’t mind me, just keep driving.” You watched him as his grip on the wheel tightened.

“I’m gonna crash this damn car.”

“Well, try not to.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaning down. Making yourself comfortable, you parted your lips and drew him into your little mouth, softly sucking. It made him groan deep in his throat as he removed his hand from the wheel and tangled his fingers in your hair.

You slowly worked him inch by inch into your mouth, pushing when he hit the back of your throat and swirling your tongue around the head. Nearly making Bill shout when you gagged around him.

“God- that’s my good fuckin’ girl.” He praised and tightened his grip on your hair. You smiled around his dick and wailed at the need to touch yourself, feeling wetness pool at your core.

He was left speechless when you pushed your head down further, pulling back and off him for a few seconds and repeated it again and again.

You gasped when the car screeched to a halt in the roadside. It’s the middle of the night, Bill’s eyes fighting to stay open and watch you. He pulled you off of him, you licked your lips, your eyes looking at him so innocently.

His fingers pulled your hair back away from your face to make a messy makeshift ponytail as he pulled you closer for a kiss.

Now the car wasn’t moving you hooked one leg over his lap to straddle him, your hands grabbing his shoulders to steady yourself and your back slightly pressed against the wheel.

Now you were in front of him, he looked you over, sizing you up. Your little red sundress, with the way it showed your curves, didn’t leave anything to the imagination.

“What were you thinking when you wore this dress tonight? That I’d fuck you in my car in it?” He whispered, breathing in your scent. “Is that what you imagined?”

You nodded, whimpering softly as his eyes bore into yours.

“Guess what?” He gently captured your chin. “That’s exactly what’s gonna happen.” He turned his gaze to your breasts, running his fingertips over them and kneading them.

“Mhmm, lemme see those.” Not bothering to unhook your bra, his long, skilled fingers gently pushed your bra cups down, your breasts bouncing as they were revealed to him. “Fuck.” You arched your back as his mouth found one of your nipples, moaning into your skin as he sucked and nipped the soft bud. His hands everywhere all over your body, palming your other breast.

“Bill-” You whimpered, not realising that your hips were grinding against his shaft, desperate for some friction.

He noticed and chuckled releasing your breasts after giving them his attention.

“Aren’t you an eager, little thing?” he murmured against your ear before looking up at you. You looked so pretty like that in front of him, with your makeup smudged, a whimpering mess fully ready for him to claim you.

“Alright,” he spoke slowly, reaching down and sliding his fingers up underneath the hem of your dress to reveal the sexy black lacy waistband of your panties.

“Would you look at that…,” he commented, pulling your panties to the side. He trailed two of his fingers up the length of your wet slit, catching on your clit and rubbing slow circles against it. You shuddered and pulled your bottom lip between your teeth to muffle your whimper.

Your eyes rolled slightly when he inserted one finger inside your burning core. He curled his finger inside you as he watched you and pumped it at a slow rhythm. He slid his finger back down, almost completely out of you, before pushing it right back in and, all the way back up to the hilt, making you dig your nails into his shoulders.

“Harder.”

It was the only thing he heard from you.

He chuckled and added the second finger, thrusting them in harder, sliding into your wetness. You started to thrust your hips forward as his hand came up to your throat.

“Harder, huh?” His hot breath pulsated on your ear, his fingers curling inside you, sending tingles to your clit. He squeezed your throat and you nodded, satisfied that he was finally fulfilling your darkest desires. You kept riding his fingers as if it was his dick.

You breathed heavily through your nose and watched Bill and his dark eyes glued to you. With every touch, you fucked yourself on his fingers closer and closer to toppling over the edge, but it wasn’t enough.

Not expecting from yourself, probably because of the fact that you were too horny to think straight, you actually uttered two words, or groaned. In disappointment.

“Too gentle.”

Before you could register what happened, his hand grabbed your face, his grip so tight you couldn’t open your mouth to answer to him. He’d asked a question in his native language. You wouldn’t have understood a word if there wasn’t a fact that Bill had teached you Swedish a little.

_Is it too fuckin’ gentle to you now?_

You could feel your blood pumping under your skin, every sound seemed stifled. He slapped you hard across your face _,_ regaining his hold of your face. “Huh?”

In that moment you felt that very familiar heat below your belly. “No,” you shook your head, tears of pleasure pooling in your eyes. Your lips quirked slightly, turning into a smirk. You loved it.

“Good.” He withdrew his fingers out of your pussy, gaining a whine from your lips.

He replaced his fingers with his dick, not giving you a warning, he grabbed your hips and lowered you down on his dick. A strangled gasp came from you. You set a brutal pace, knowing he would cum very quickly. You kept riding him hard, watching his face. His lips were parted, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Oh fuck! Just like that!” You cried. He bucked his hips upward, his knees almost buckling at how warm and wet and tight you were around him.

You kept riding him, not stopping as his release splashed into you. It felt so good, you were so full. Your head rolled back, and you moaned out his name. Then you were cumming, your walls convulsing around him. You rode out your orgasm, watching him panting - just the pure, raw bliss.

He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t the most powerful orgasm he’d ever felt. You dropped down onto Bill’s chest. You could feel his heart erratically pumping. After catching your breaths he pulled out of you slowly, looking down between you at the white, thick cum spilling out of you, mixed with your own cum.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his hand coming up to touch your face, you smiling down at his grinning eyes.

“I think I’ve just died and gone to heaven.” He breathed.

You laughed and pinched him lightly before returning to your seat.

“I look so fucked out right now.” You said before reaching to your bag to try and fix your makeup.

“To me you look breathtaking right now, princess,” Bill grinned at you.

You smiled shyly, wiping off the smudged mascara of your face with a tissue.

“Alright, let’s get you home.”

Once you were in your driveway, you leaned in to kiss him. “I’ll be in my room. Awake. I’ll leave the window open.” You whispered, smirking and getting out of the car.


End file.
